Red Hood, Red Blood
by Fairygirl34
Summary: Fairytale!Au. Red riding hood!Harry. Wolf!Tom. TMR/HP. War between Man and Wolf had gone on long before Harry became a Wolf Slayer. With his two rifles, he slaughters the monsters who took everything from him. No wolf has been able to defeat him but Harry just might meet his match. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Darling, You're Mine

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

 **A/N:** _I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot I wrote. This story is also posted on AO3 under the same username._

* * *

War between Man and Wolf had been going on for centuries and always a stalemate between the two sides. No one no longer remembers how the war began all those years ago but it continued to steadily grow worse. Villages were being slaughtered for fun and the Kingdom didn't have enough soldiers to spare for them.

That's where Wolf Slayers come in. They're hired mercenaries used to decrease the wolf population and protect their assigned villages and towns until they are required to leave.

One can recognize a slayer by the stench of blood coating their very person.

The most famous of the Wolf Slayers was The Red Riding Hood or Bloody Red.

.

.

.

Sixteen year old Harry Potter gazed around the forest for any unwanted visitors. His Red Hooded Cloak standing out between the trees and brush and heavy with the scent of blood. A basket held in one hand while the other was ready to grab one of his rifles at a moments notice.

Harry reached his destination, a small meadow hidden deep within the forest, and began to pick various fruits and berries to bring back home. Not once letting his guard down. Birds chirped loudly and a few deer and their fawns would come to drink from the stream nearby.

It was the complete silence and the feeling of eyes upon his person that made his hair stand on end. Harry discreetly moved his head side to side, checking his surroundings. It got quiet too fast, meaning a predator was nearby. Most likely a wolf.

Harry ignored the basket full of fruit and grabbed both weapons and aimed where he thought he was being watched. Listening carefully, he heard nothing. But that didn't mean something wasn't there watching him.

"Aren't you a long way from home, Darling?" A voice purred behind him, sending chills down Harry's spine.

Harry whirled around to aim his two weapons at the intruder and found himself face to face with a handsome man, looking to be in his late twenties, aristocratic features and bright red eyes that gazed at him with intensity.

Red eyes. Those were the main features to look for a wolf in a human guise.

Harry didn't respond nor ask questions about the wolf's presence. It was kill or be killed when dealing with a wolf. These monsters who were once humans and bitten by another wolf either voluntarily or forced. Over the course of their transformation, the infected would begin to lose their 'humanity' and go on a killing spree.

Willingly hurting those they once considered family, friends, and lovers. It didn't matter to them as long as they could gain some form of entertainment.

Harry wanted to rid the world of these monsters. They killed his Father and Mother, then years later they took his Godfathers, Sirius and Remus, away from him. They ruined lives. That's why he was known as one of the best Wolf Slayers. This wolf would just be another kill to add to his growing tally.

He fired.

The wolf smirked before dodging the bullets, using his advanced speed to get closer to the smaller male aiming to blow his brains out.

Harry cursed. This wolf was almost impossible to kill and he's had some difficult kills before. Unfortunately, the wolf managed to get behind him and twist his right arm back, making him drop his weapon. He tried to raise his left hand behind him and shoot. Alas, the wolf also anticipated that and grabbed his wrist, squeezing hard until he dropped his other weapon.

"Shite." Harry curses again.

The wolf chuckled in amusement. "My, my, such language to come out of that pretty little mouth."

The wolf nuzzles Harry's neck, breathing in the sent of pine, earth, lilies and...blood.

"Are you going to kill me?" Harry growls out.

His heartbeat is racing and he has no doubt that the wolf can hear it.

"Perhaps."

The nonchalant answer makes Harry bristle. He wants nothing more than to put a bullet inbetween the wolf's red eyes.

"No need to fret, Darling, as long as I find you interesting, you will continue to live. You have my word."

Harry scoffs. "Forgive me, if I find it hard to believe your word."

The wolf chuckles seductively. "Of course, who wouldn't find _The Bloody Red_ amusing. You, who has the highest kill rate, even more than that fool Albus Dumbledore."

"I will kill every single one of you monsters." Harry hissed.

"Of course, Darling." The wolf answers amused.

"I'm not your Darling!"

Harry tenses further when the wolf starts to lightly kiss the junction between his neck and shoulder and slowly move up his neck.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"You smell so wonderful. I could just eat you up."

Harry yelped in surprise when the wolf latched upon his neck and began sucking hard. He can't help but gasp in pleasure, but immediately regrets it. If it wasn't for him currently being immobilized by the wolf, Harry would've grabbed his guns to shoot the wolf.

The wolf gives one last lick to the hickey before moving away to see his work. The dark mark stands out agsinst pale and flawless skin. "Mine," he whispers into Harry's ear.

The possessive undertone makes Harry shiver in fear. He's never met a wolf quite like this. "Who are you?"

"Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort."

The wolf - _Voldemort_ \- once again nuzzles his neck and Harry can't help but wish it was over. Of all the bloody wolves to meet, it had to be Voldemort. The strongest and most powerful wolf ever to control the wolf packs since Gellert Grindelwald and Salazar Slytherin. No one had ever met Voldemort and lived to tell the tale.

"Voldemort?" Harry whispers in fear. He doesn't even know if he is going to make it out alive. No matter, Harry will die fighting, its just who he is.

"No need to worry, like I said earlier, I won't kill you as long as you continue to hold my attention." Voldemort leans in closer to Harry's ear and whisper. "And believe me, you will never lose my attention. You are mine forever. No matter where you run or hide, I _will_ find you. You. Are. Mine."

Before Harry could respond, he is let go from his immobilized state and is quick to grab his weapons to aim back at Voldemort.

Only the wolf is no longer there.

Harry doesn't stay a minute longer, quick to grab his basket and leave the forest. Red eyes continuing to watch him from afar.

* * *

 **Review...** **Please? I like to know what everyone thought of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning for Voldemort

**A/N:** _So this was originally a one-shot but I decided to make it a drabble based/one-shot chapters story. Most of the events will be in chronological order. I hope you guys enjoy it._

 _P.S. Don't expect updates to always be this fast, its just my Muse is flowing non-stop right now. Story is also posted on AO3 under the same username._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Review...Please?**

* * *

The small town of Little Hangleton was nothing special. Really, it was like any other town and village within the Kingdom. There was the baker, silversmith, blacksmith, a small library, and other little stores to get the town by without having to go to a larger city or the Capitol. The Riddle Family, however, owned most of the land the town settled on.

They had the money but not the prestige of an Old Family. So to everyone's surprise (not really) the Heir to the Riddle Family, Tom Riddle was set to be married to the Guant Family's only daughter, Merope.

Now the Guant's had the prestige of an Old Family but no money. And really the Guants and the Riddles hated each other but could (barely) tolerate each other to gain what both wanted: Wealth and Prestige.

And so the handsome Tom Riddle married the plain looking Merope Guant.

On December 31, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. was born.

.

.

.

Voldemort listened for any prey within the forest. He didn't really expect to find anyone but it never hurt to be overly cautious. It was the middle of the Winter season, so finding anyone was slim to none. It was a few weeks before Yuletide and most humans would stay near their homes.

Days like this were quite boring. Maybe he should torture some of his followers just to entertain himself. He did enjoy seeing others in pain. Unfortunately or Fortunately - really it depends on which of his followers are asked - his attention is always held by the Bloody Red.

Memories of Voldemort's first encounter with the Slayer always occupied his mind during the winter season. Especially when Yule drew closer.

It seemed like only yesterday when Voldemort had seen the small eleven year old Slayer-to-be roaming the forest all alone. He didn't even have his famous red cloak yet.

It was even winter then too.

Voldemort had been roaming through the forest with a few of his lesser ranked followers. Every wolf knew that the whole week before the Yuletide was a field test for the Slayers-to-be. It was an event both sides looked forward to every year.

Applicants of all ages would participate, well, no one under the age of eleven was allowed to take the test anyway, but that was still pretty young. The test would show the abilities of the applicants and how well they could survive on their own, especially when food, warmth and shelter were scarce and predators were on the prowl.

That particular day, Voldemort had decided to test some of his newer followers as they hadn't had any experience dealing with a Slayer yet. And what better way to test them than with the Slayer Field Test. So when he found a small eleven year old with bright green eyes, messy black hair hidden under a fur hat, and bundled up warmly with a rifle almost bigger than him, Voldemort thought that this would be an easy test for his followers.

Really it wouldn't be too hard for them to overpower a child.

He was proven wrong.

To this day, Voldemort wonders why he never noticed the gleam in those bright green eyes. The ambition and determination to fight and win. To be the best. It was a look he was quite familiar with because he saw it in his own eyes everyday.

The small eleven year slaughtered the five wolves he had sent to test. The boy was a natural for wielding a weapon. Those eyes were of a hunter and predator, no mercy held within those enchanting green eyes.

The boy shot with deadly accuracy that had to come with years of practice. And when it seemed one of Voldemort's followers was getting the upper hand, the boy brought a hidden knife from his sleeve to slash at one of the target's vital organs. One of them actually had his throat slashed open just as he was about to strike.

The scent of blood was strong and Voldemort had no doubt that others in the area could smell it. He watched with enraptured interest as the boy finished the last of the group. It went to show that those wolves weren't even worth his time if they died to a child.

No matter, there were always others to replace them. They wouldn't be missed.

The boy had minimal damage but only exhaustion seemed to be the main problem. The boy could possibly become a threat if left unchecked but it could've just been dumb luck. He would have to keep testing the boy. After all, it would keep him entertained the entire time and see the potential in the child.

For the entire week, Voldemort sent various amounts of wolves of different ranks and in groups or solo to test the boy. More than once, the child won his battles and was intelligent with his quick thinking to get out of sticky situations. If he couldn't win a direct fight, he lured the wolves to another location that benefited him.

Sometimes, Voldemort called back those he sent after the child - the brief rest he gave the child always varied - and then sent them back out again. It kept the boy on his toes, especially when the child had been injured in a previous fight. The child was hardly a match for his more advanced wolves but he always managed to escape and survive but killed the lower ranks.

It was thrilling to see bodies and blood scattered and contrast against the pure white snow, with the child looking like an avenging angel with blood covering his entire person.

The week ended much too soon for Voldemort. He wasn't surprised that the boy passed the test. The Examiners had watched each and every examinee during different parts of the day over the entire week. They were a little surprised that so many wolves, low and high ranking, went after him but we're proud that he held his own.

Voldemort left before he could hear the child's name as he didn't want to be found by the more experienced Slayers, especially by Albus Dumbledore.

It would be months later when Voldemort learned of a Wolf Slayer with bright green eyes, messy black hair and a Red Hooded Cloak soaked in blood, that he once again thought of the child.

The Bloody Red is what Voldemort would come to call the child he had seen that winter season.

And somehow the name would be whispered in fear and awe by both Wolf and Man.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I like seeing what everyone thought of the story and chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Enemies, Not Lovers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A/N:** _I hope you enjoy this chapter. Story is also posted on AO3._

 **REVIEW...Please? Pretty please?**

* * *

Many would agree that Love is the most powerful force on Earth. Love could be platonic, familiar, even romantic. The pure emotion that can have a person think about the another's safety and health before their own.

Parents love their children. The child they helped create and bring into the world. With their love they vowed to always protect from danger.

And sometimes because of their strong love for their child, they even die for them.

On October 31, James and Lily Potter died to protect their five year old son from a wolf attack on their family.

.

.

.

When Harry was five, he made his first kill after watching his parent's murder right in front of his eyes. They died protecting him from a wolf that used to be their best friend. Many would say that he grew up much too fast and saw the ugliness of the world first hand...he thought he gained life experience.

Yes, he shouldn't have been exposed to it at such a young and tender age but life rarely goes how anyone wants. And in retrospect, the kill was in self-defense.

Peter Pettigrew was a disgusting rat, who sold his humanity to become "better" than his friends since childhood.

Peter was the main reason why Harry hated wolves with a passion.

And the new and current reason...was currently stalking him through the woods.

"Darling, I know your here." Voldemort purred. "I can hear your heartbeat. It makes such a beautiful melody."

Why couldn't the wolf take a hint!?

They were mortal enemies! Not tragic lovers!

Harry shuddered at the thought of ever falling in love with a wolf. He would kill himself first before letting _that happen._ That was a taboo to begin with anyway. If a human and Wolf were found to be in love with each other...the penalty was death.

"Found you."

Startled, Harry suddenly found himself lifted up from his hiding spot behind a large bush and turned to face Voldemort's stupid (handsome) face.

"Let me go." Harry hissed.

"Tsk. Tsk. I _found you,_ so I deserve a reward for playing this childish game." Voldemort stated matter-of-factly.

"I never asked you to follow me. You decided that on your own." Harry snapped.

"You must come on a date with me." Voldemort stated, ignoring Harry's remark. His little Bloody Red was so cute trying to wrestle out of his arms. Fortunately for him, Harry only reached his shoulders against his tall frame.

And unfortunately for Harry, he couldn't escape the wolf's tight embrace.

"Why would I want to go on a date with you? How do I know you just won't take me to some secret base with the other wolves to kill me?" Harry argued.

No way would he go on a date with this stupid wolf! He may have a non-existent love life right now but he'll eventually find someone. Just right now, he had a goal to accomplish: eradicate all wolves, starting with Voldemort.

"I promise to protect you, _Harry._ " Voldemort smirked.

Harry couldn't suppress the shiver from the sensual sound of his name from Voldemort's lips. He noticed wolf's smirk widen from seeing his reaction. Harry really wanted to shoot him inbetween the eyes.

"Don't scowl, Darling. You'll get permanent wrinkles on that pretty face."

Oh, how he _really Really_ wanted to shoot Voldemort inbetween the eyes.

Voldemort continued to stare while Harry glared right back. Though the wolf's intense gaze was starting to unnerve him.

He sighed in frustration. Why couldn't he have a normal and peaceful life?

"Try any funny business and I'll shoot your brains out." Harry threatened. He had nothing to do currently and it was highly unlikely another Slayer or villlager would be out this far into the woods. So there wouldn't be any awkward situations and/or misunderstandings about him not killing the wolf.

"Perfect." Voldemort smiled charmingly, it practically oozed smugness.

Harry was already regretting his decision.

The wolf grabbed his hand and began to lead Harry farther inside. Each was silent, not wanting to catch any unwanted attention and to listen for any humans or wolves nearby. Fifteen minutes later, the pair stopped into clearing with a medium sized lake that seemed to sparkle from the sunlight. Wildflowers bloomed all around and animals age and rested near the lake, enjoying the peacefulness.

It was a hidden Paradise waiting to be found.

"Wow." Harry said amazed. He had never known there was something like this was here.

Voldemort squeezed his hand in encouragement before letting go but Harry hardly noticed. He had always loved nature, the way it seemed to soothe the soul. It made him reminisce of distant memories of him and his parents enjoying the outdoors or going on a picnic.

Eventually, Harry laid down on the grass next to a tree to have shade, if needed, but still near the sun. It was a few moments later as Harry was soaking up the sun's rays, that he heard a rustling of clothing and a body lying next his.

He closed his eyes, content to just rest and possibly take a small nap.

It helped that he could pretend that Voldemort wasn't watching him with so much intensity.

"I thought you might like it here." Voldemort said casually. It gave him smug satisfaction to know that he put that open and honest look of awe and wonder upon his Darling's face.

Green eyes opened to look at bright red eyes before Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation but his smile gave him away that he wasn't truly bothered by Voldemort's assessment of his possible interests. He didn't want anything to spoil his good mood.

As much as Harry loathed wolves, he could admit in the very deep part of his mind that Voldemort wasn't so bad. The wolf would never leave him alone even more, if Harry told that to his face. Best to keep it to himself.

A comfortable silence where only nature and their breathing surrounded them.

"We're still enemies, you know."

Red eyes snapped opened (when did he close them?) to look upon his Darling's serious face. He gave a smirk in return.

"One of these days, I'll kill you." Harry stated vehemently.

Voldemort continued to smirk, before gathering the teen into his arms and nuzzling the teen's neck. He knew the teen was serious but for now Voldemort just wanted to hold him in his arms.

"Of course, Darling."

* * *

 **A/N: So? Was it okay?**

 **REVIEW...PLEASE, I really like reviews, they make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4 Observations

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoy the chapter. Happy Thanksgiving._

 _Warning: A bit of violence and innuendos._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **REVIEW...PLEASE?**

* * *

As a child, Tom Riddle Jr. observed all those around him. From his grandparents, parents and even the townspeople. Just from watching them, he presented himself as they thought he was and learned how to charm and what made them tick.

He constantly observed how his own mother was dependent upon his father. A love sick fool who ignored his father's constant affairs and always defended him. It made for a disgusting display of emotion. He never wanted to be weak.

He was better than everyone. He was special.

Tom believed Love to be a weakness, something for lesser people to grasp too.

But not him, he would never freely give his heart away because no one deserved it.

.

.

.

Harry sighed as Voldemort came to stand at his side. It was really getting on his nerves that the wolf kept stalking him. Even when he ventured to a different town, the wolf would show up the next day.

"What do you want, Voldemort?" Harry growled in annoyance. Trying to put as much distance between them, but Voldemort's long legs were able to keep up with his fast pace easily.

Harry internally cursed his small height.

"That's not very nice, Darling. I came here to see you."

How annoying.

"Go jump off a cliff."

"Would you go on another date if I did?" Voldemort asked with an innocent smile, noticing Harry's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. It was just so much fun to rile up his Darling.

Harry rolled his eyes. He had a job to do and wasn't about to let Voldemort get in the way. The trees and bushes made for excellent cover as he kept his eyes and ears open for his target.

"Where are you going Darling?"

"In case you forgot, I'm a Slayer and my job is to hunt wolves like you down." Harry answered.

Voldemort frowned but said nothing. He didn't forget that his Darling was a hunter who killed his kind but he liked to place that knowledge in the back of his mind. He was trying to woo the boy to like him. He didn't really care if his Darling slaughtered every wolf out there as long as they were together.

His Darling looked so breathtaking when covered in blood, green eyes glowing with adrenaline and determination to win. It was easy to became ensnared in his Darling's radiance.

He knew that the humans killed those who fell in love with a wolf. It was a great taboo in their eyes. But for wolves, it was different. Their kind might not _particularly_ _like_ humans but if their chosen mate was a human, they were treated like precious treasures.

Voldemort knew that when he first laid eyes on Harry, he knew he was special. At the time, his Darling was a child and Voldemort wasn't interested in him romantically. The child looked so ordinary, but was special in his own unique way.

He took great pride in watching him flourish as the years went on. He would never admit that he _loved_ Harry because Love was a weakness and Voldemort wouldn't call the... _affection_ he had for his Darling as something like Love.

"You're too quiet. Are you alright?" Harry asked slightly concerned. Not that he would say he was concerned for Voldemort. The wolf could take care of himself just fine.

But he _had_ been a little too quiet and it was slightly worrisome.

Voldemort just smirked. "Darling, you do care."

"I don't."

"Mm-hm."

Harry glared at that offending smirk, wanting to slap it right off of Voldemort's face. He should have realized that Voldemort would slightly tease him for being compassionate.

Harry had mixed feelings about Voldemort.

On one hand, Voldemort was the leader of the wolf packs and it was Harry's duty to protect the humans. Plus, he hated wolves.

On other hand, he didn't _personally hate_ Voldemort. The wolf was very knowledgeable in many things and was nice to talk to, but because he was a _wolf,_ Harry was always on guard.

And deep deep Deep _DEEP down,_ Harry could admit that he liked the attention he was getting from Voldemort. Of course, he would never fall in love the wolf but the knowledge that someone, albeit a wolf, was _attracted to him,_ made Harry a little bit giddy.

He's nothing special but it was always nice to know he was slightly attractive. Though he could do without a possible suitor as a wolf.

Before he could think any more on unwanted thoughts, Harry saw his target a few meters away. Luckily for him, the wolf hadn't noticed him or Voldemort. Quietly, Harry grabbed both rifles, intending to use it to his advantage.

Unfortunately, the wolf used that time to turn around and sniff then growl loudly. Harry was ready, this is what he was trained to do.

Voldemort walked out from their hiding spot, his confident strides and nonchalant attitude showing he was the Alpha. Harry inwardly cursed.

Stupid Voldemort!

He was trying to kill it! Now the twat was going to talk to him! Maybe he should just shoot then both right now.

"My Lord." The wolf bowed quickly. "Forgive me, I thought you might be a Slayer."

"What is your business here, Charleston?" Voldemort asked straight to business.

Charleston gave a blood thirsty grin. "Oh you know, My Lord, just terrorizing the pathetic humans."

"Indeed."

Neither wolf said anything for a few momemts but it was easy to see that Charleston was beginning to fidget under Voldemort's intense gaze.

"My Lord, if I may as be as bold.."

Voldemort only raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, his face completely blank.

Charleston cleared his throat once more. "My Lord, you smell of a human. And not a dead one, sir."

Voldemort only blankly stated down at the nervous wolf. "What I do is none of your business."

A sudden look of understanding crossed Charleston's face before he grinned darkly. "I see. Did you find yourself satisfied?"

"Excuse me?"

"The human. Did they satisfy your other _needs_? I occasionally use a human for my needs. They are so easy to dominate." Charleston's grin widening in thought of his conquests. "And some of them are so pretty. They scream the loudest."

Harry shivered in disgust. His hatred growing as the wolf continued to talk. He Hated, _HATED_ wolves like Charleston and Fenrir Greyback. Wolves who took advantage of humans to satisfy themselves. Just taking and taking.

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger. He should just shoot the damn wolf right now.

Voldemort's voice broke through his anger. He had to keep a level head. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He settled for listening until the time was right.

"Hold your tongue before I rip it out." Voldemort growled in anger. His follower's words getting to him. He was fortunate he decided to accompany his Darling on this mission. The thought of a wolf like Charleston or _anyone,_ man or wolf, touching what was his, made his blood boil.

He would kill all those that dared to touch his Darling.

"Do not presume to know me so well Charleston. You are on very thin ice." Voldemort stated deadly. Red eyes almost glowed in fury.

"O-of c-course, My Lord, I would never insinuate anything!"

"Quiet." Voldemort hissed.

Charleston immediately shut his mouth, waiting for his Lord's next command.

"There is a human nearby. And by the stench of blood, a Slayer to boot." Voldemort purred dangerously. "Prove yourself to me and I will reward you."

"Of course, My Lord."

Harry took that as his cue to begin his hunt. He aimed and fired. Charleston was fast and Harry had to move away from his spot before he was attacked.

Voldemort just stood there watching with rapt attention. Harry ignored him as Voldemort wasn't doing anything except standing there. All the better for Harry.

BANG! BANG!

Harry cursed as Charleston moved at the last minute, only one bullet hitting his left arm. The wolf managed to knock one of his rifles from his hand and Harry was quick to kick the wolf in the stomach, giving him a few seconds to move away.

"Ooh, stubborn aren't you." Charleston grinned widely. "You are pretty. Much prettier than the others I've conquered. I bet you be much better than them as well. I can't wait to make you scream."

"Yeah? Well you'll be dead before that happens." Harry growled.

"I like them fiesty."

BANG! BANG!

Gunshots echoed troughout the woods, Harry knew he had to end this soon, he was running out of ammo. It usually didn't take this long to kill his target but Charleston was stronger than he looked.

"You're mine!" Charleston yelled.

This made Harry angry. He belonged to know one! He was independent! He didn't need anyone.

BANG!

"Argh!"

Charleston stumbled before falling on his back, the wound to his chest heavily bleeding. Harry stalked up to him with frozen green eyes and a merciless gaze.

Charleston looked fearful until he saw his Lord coming behind the Bloody Red and smiled darkly. Surely, his Lord would end the Slayer. No one was a match for Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort had watched his Darling and follower fight to the death. He would admit that his Darling had taken his breath away. He was just so...so _beautiful and powerful._ Voldemort had always been attracted to power and somehow he had become attracted to the Bloody Red.

When Charleston said all those things he would do to his Darling, Voldemort wanted to kill the wolf himself. But a little torture would be first to show that no one shall not touch what is his.

Luckily for Charleston, Harry got to him first before he could intervene.

He could see Charleston grinning widely as he approached, no doubt thinking that he would help dispose of the Bloody Red.

"You were so breathtaking Darling." Voldemort said seductively, giving light kisses on his Darling's neck. "Go on, finish it."

"M-my L-lord?"

Voldemort placed his chin on his Darling's shoulder watching confusion, hesitation then eventual understanding play into dull boring red eyes.

"You dared to try and take what is mine. For that, you're punishment is death. Go on Darling. Go on." Voldemort urged.

Harry didn't need anymore prompting. The end of the rifle was placed on the wolf's forehead.

"W-wait! Please, My Lord, I promi-"

BANG!

Voldemort groaned in slight arousal. His Darling was so deadly, it was beautiful.

"You were so beautifully deadly."

Harry sneered at the wolf's words, though a small blush was present upon his face.

"Sod off. One day, you'll be next." Harry stated.

One day, Voldemort would die by his hand.

"Of course, Darling."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I really like reading them.**

 **REVIEW...Pretty Please?**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting to Know Each Other

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Review... Please?**

* * *

After the death of his parents, Harry had lived with his Aunt and Uncle for five months until his godfather Sirius Black took him away to live with him. While there with the Dursleys, Harry learned what it was like to starve, be beaten, and belittled. It made him wonder why his Aunt Petunia hated her sister, his mother and by default him. Was it because he survived while she died? He didn't even know that his mother had a sister until he was required to live there.

He learned that Family and Blood meant nothing to the Dursleys and they only cared for their immediate family. Everyone else didn't fit into their _normal_ lives.

It was painful to watch his cousin Dudley be spoiled and babied and it made him think of his own parents who were cold and buried deep underground, never to kiss him goodnight, tell him they loved him or spend time with him.

And when the pain and heartache was too much, sometimes Harry wished that the wolf had killed him too, so he didn't have to feel this kind of suffering.

.

.

.

Harry looked up to the darkening sky to find his beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, circling to land and carrying a letter for him. He lifted his arm and Hedwig carefully clutched onto his shirt, making sure not to dig her talons to tightly on her human.

"Hello Hedwig." Harry cooed, rubbing her chest before taking the letter.

It had the familiar scrawl of his best friend Ron Weasley. Harry smiled as Ron talked about how everyone was doing, that they missed him and that he better visit soon or they'll drag his butt there to the Burrow. The letter also mentioned how he and their other friend Hermione had finally gotten together. Harry thought it was about time they finally stopped beating around the bush about their feelings. Apparently, they gotten together after a dangerous mission. Harry thought that that was just like them.

He hummed as learned that the Weasley family was having a big celebration for Bill, the oldest son, and his fiancée Fleur Delacour. Harry had met Fleur when he was fourteen and was happy that they were getting married. It looked like he should started heading to the Burrow soon, otherwise, he'd get an earful for missing yet another dinner.

He tucked the letter away in his small satchel that he carried with him. He should find somewhere to make camp for the night. It wasn't good to walk the woods at night when large packs of wolves roamed about.

Harry managed to walk a fair distance until he found a nice spot to make camp. He quickly gathered nearby sticks and twigs and started his fire, both weapons close enough he could grab them for a fight. The night was peaceful with the stars shining brightly and the fire creating dancing shadows. Hedwig had gone hunting only a few minutes ago, so Harry was by himself for the time being.

A rustle in the bushes made Harry freeze and slowly grab a rifle, aimed and ready. His eyes never left the bush but he also made sure to look at his surroundings quickly. He moved from his seat on the floor to a crouched position which would make it easier to move if necessary.

He hoped he wasn't going to be attacked by a pack of wolves, he just really wanted to rest.

"Hello Darling."

Harry sighed in relief before glaring at Voldemort. He was back. Seriously, Voldemort was like some clingy lover or maybe more like a puppy who couldn't bother to give their owner any space. An image of a Voldemort acting like a puppy popped into his mind. On second thought, he needed something else to think about.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked tired. Now it was just getting annoying and stressful dealing with him.

Voldemort mock pouted. "Darling, I'm hurt."

Harry gave him an unimpressed glare.

"I brought you dinner. A 'Thank you' kiss shall suffice." Voldemort said smugly as he held two large dead rabbits in his hand.

Harry's stomach decided to let itself show its agreement and Harry really wanted to eat but he didn't want to have to kiss Voldemort.

The minutes ticked by and Harry's stomach kept making itself known. Stupid stomach.

"...fine. ONE kiss." Harry grumbled. Voldemort was looking way to smug at his victory.

Harry took a deep breath to steel his nerves, already standing in front of the wolf who was waiting eagerly for his reward. Okay, Harry thought to himself, he could do this. He started to lean in and both he and Voldemort were getting closer and closer and deep red eyes were fluttering close. They were just a few centimeters away from kissing until Harry quickly moved and kissed Voldemort's cheek instead, before moving away.

Voldemort just stared dumbfounded. Harry laughed while grinning widely. "You never said it had to be on the lips."

That earned an amused smile from Voldemort. "So I didn't. Well, next time I'll make sure to make it a requirement." Voldemort purred.

Harry blushed brightly and just went back to looking at the fire. But Voldemort grinned at how cute and adorable how Harry looked.

Preparing the rabbits took no time at all and soon each sat comfortably in front of the fire, eating their dinner.

"Hey, Voldemort?"

"Yes Darling?"

"Do you ever change into your full wolf form?" Harry asked curiously.

Voldemort was surprised, his Darling hardly ever tried to get to know him, but this was an excellent time to get closer to the teen. He smiled, "Not usually. I prefer my human form more, though occasionally I'll have my ears and tail come out in case, I need to listen more carefully to my surroundings."

"Can I see?" Harry asked shyly but a little hopeful.

"Of course Darling." Voldemort easily had his human ears be replaced with two ears on top of his head.

Harry stared in wonderment. This was the first time he had seen this happen when he wasn't fighting a wolf to the death. They looked so fluffy and soft and Harry had to hold back on petting them. Voldemort noticed Harry's restraint and easily moved closer, practically having Harry in his lap and smiled indulgently.

"You can touch them if you like."

The offer was too tempting. Finally Harry gave into his urge to touch because they just kept moving like a dog's and he really wanted to touch and they were so soft! Harry smiled in childlike wonder, not even caring that Voldemort was holding him closer or that he could feel the wolf's mouth near his neck.

"They're so soft." Harry whispered in awe.

Voldemort just chuckled, bringing Harry out of his moment and making him blush a deep red. Harry was mortified, he had let Voldemort see him act in such a childish way! Harry tried to move away but Voldemort just held him tightly.

"No need to be embarrassed Darling. I thought you looked adorable." Voldemort grinned. "I'll let you touch my ears whenever you want."

"T-that's o-okay. I-I-I... You don't have t-to." Harry stammered. Where had his control gone!? Out into the wind because he couldn't contain himself! That's where! This day was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"But I want too." Voldemort smiled mischievously. "After All, I get to hold you close and examine your pretty face and lovely body."

SLAP!

"You pervert! Stay away from me!" Harry growled in embarrassment, face sporting a bright red color. Already on the other side of the campfire and wondering where he had placed his guns so he could shoot Voldemort.

How he despised Voldemort getting under his skin!

Voldemort pouted, rubbing his reddening cheek. "Darling, no need for violence. I was just showing you my appreciation." Voldemort then grinned appreciatively as his eyes roamed over every inch of Harry's body. Harry quickly used his red cloak to hide himself from leering eyes. Harry scowled at Voldemort, making the wolf's grin widen even more.

Why did Fate like to mess with him?

"I'm still going to kill you."

"Of course Darling."

Harry tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach from Voldemort's intense gaze, a permanent blush present upon his face throughout the night.

* * *

 **PLEASE Review! Pretty please? I love reading them!**


	6. Chapter 6 I Am Lord Voldemort

**A/N:** _Sorry I haven't updated this sooner. Life, work, school and holidays took up most of my time these last couple of weeks. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Review please?**

* * *

Humans were cruel creatures. No one would doubt that. They claim the top of the food chain and unlike animals, they kill each other in greed, lust, and power to fufill their need to be at the top.

Survival of the fittest, one might say.

Humans were not kind and were always wanting something in return for their kindness or service. Tom Riddle Jr had known this for as long as he could remember and would not deny that he was the same.

When he was eleven, his mother, Merope, died of a broken heart after years of neglect from her husband, who couldn't stand the sight of her. She had tried her hardest to have her husband acknowledge her but in the end, the constant rejection left her broken-hearted, effectively killing her. As soon as Merope was buried six feet under, Tom Riddle Sr immediately celebrated with alcohol and women.

For five years, Tom watched with narrowed eyes and growing hate as the man who had sired him, shirked his responsibilities to go have fun. Not even paying attention to his only child and heir. From then on, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr planned his father's demise.

And at the age of sixteen, Tom had murdered his father and the whore he had been sleeping with at the time when Tom had shot them both dead.

Their faces forever frozen in fear while a cruel smile and glowing red eyes upon Tom Riddle Jr's handsome face were the last things they saw.

.

.

.

Voldemort remembered when he first became a wolf. It had been a few months after he had turned sixteen when he had met a weak and wounded wolf on the outskirts of Little Hangelton. The wolf wasn't particularly memorable or even strong but Tom Riddle had allowed himself to be bitten, if only to further his plans. The wolf thought he had at least condemned a human to a fate worse than death, before he died.

Unfortunately, it was the kind of power Tom Riddle Jr had wanted.

With enhanced smell, hearing and empowered reflexes, Tom Marvolo Riddle was no more and Lord Voldemort came to be.

The buzzing feeling of adrenaline and power had coursed through his body after he killed his father. It was a feeling he wanted to experience again and again. And so, he left Riddle Manor to travel all over the Kingdom. Lord Voldemort had one goal in mind.

World domination.

He didn't really care for humans or wolves, they were just a means to an end.

No one even remembered what started the war and just continued on because the King said so. So for six years, he gained followers while his name became associated with fear and death. Very few were brave enough to say his name and while the weaklings often called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who, Voldemort relished in the fear he created in both people and wolves. Any who dared to go against him were killed.

Only two Slayers had ever escaped from him.

Albus Dumbledore and...

His Darling, Harry Potter.

...Who was currently looking at him with wary suspicion. Voldemort couldn't help but smirk a little at Harry's expression. The wolf thought it was cute how Harry scrunched up his nose as if he smelled something foul with a glare that would have had others shaking in fear, as he was trying to gauge Voldemort's sincere intentions.

Voldemort mock huffed in hurt. "Darling, are you going to accept my present? My arm is starting to hurt."

Granted the present was small and the size of one's hand but Voldemort's arm was getting tired from still being outstretched towards his Darling. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harry took the present from Voldemort, making the wolf smile in triumph. The teen gave Voldemort one last suspicious glare before tentatively opening the present.

Voldemort drank in every detail of his Darling's face when his eyes widened and he gasped. A golden locket with a green snake shaped as an _'S'_ was held in front of Harry's face. The teen was surprised before glaring at Voldemort.

"Did you steal this?" He accused.

Voldemort pouted. "Darling I'm hurt you would think so lowly of me. To steal like a common thief is beneath me."

Harry gave an unimpressed glare.

"No. This belonged to my mother. It's a family heirloom." Voldemort sighed.

The glare eased up and Voldemort thought that Harry's confusion was adorable.

"Why are you giving me a family heirloom?"

Voldemort moved into his Darling's space and wrapped his arms around the smaller male so he couldn't move away. The wolf lightly sniffed Harry's hair, breathing in the smell of the forest, lilies and blood. Harry tensed in his arms but after a few minutes after nothing more than hugging happened, Harry relaxed in Voldemort's arms.

"The necklace would look lovely on you." Voldemort shrugged nonchalantly.

Harry figured that Voldemort wasn't telling him the real reason. Honestly, he didn't know what to think about Voldemort giving him a present that belonged to the wolf's family. Harry only knew of instances where others gave jewelry to whoever they were courting at the time.

Harry froze.

Was the necklace some sort of courting gift? He accepted it, did that mean he agreed to be in a courtship with Voldemort? No. Harry mentally shook his head, intending on clearing those thoughts. It was just too absurd to think about being in a relationship with Voldemort. For one, they were enemies in the war. It could never work out between them.

Harry ignored the slight disappointment at that last thought.

No. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. He _DID NOT_ want to be in a relationship with Voldemort because that would mean instant death and Harry knew that their would be too many problems between the two of them anyway. Voldemort would not give up the war so easily, no matter how charming he was towards Harry. And Harry could never just stand by and watch as wolves attacked innocent humans just for the fun of it or because of the war.

While Harry was deep in his own thoughts, Voldemort was content to bask in the warmth that radiated from his Darling.

What Harry didn't know but possibly suspected was that the necklace was a courting gift. As soon as Harry accepted the gift, whether he knew or not, they were now in a courtship where Voldemort would continue to bestow presents that showed how powerful, wealthy and strong he was to protect and provide for the teen.

A large triumphant smile was permanently plastered upon Voldemort's face.

The wolf was brought out of his own musings when his Darling began to push him away.

"You can let me go now." Harry cleared his throat awkwardly.

"But Darling, you belong here in my arms. You fit perfectly like you were made to be here."

Voldemort grunted in pain as he did not expect a small fist to lodge itself in his abdomen, resulting in him letting go of the teen. The wolf gave a pained grimace, impressed with his Darling's punch.

"Darling, that hurt."

Harry just gave a mocking smile.

"You deserved it."

"So cruel."

Harry just turned around to begin walking to his next destination. But before he could get very far, a hand gently grabbed his arm. He gave the wolf a questioning look.

"Allow me to place the necklace around your neck."

Harry gave a hesitant nod then handed the golden locket back to Voldemort. The metal was cold against his skin but that hardly registered in his mind as Voldemort's fingers brushed across his collarbone along with him breathing in his ear. It took all of Harry's willpower to not shudder as Violent whispered in his ear.

"Beautiful."

It felt like forever before Voldemort moved away a couple of feet. Harry was pretty sure his face was red. He gave a glare and quickly covered himself with his cloak when he noticed Voldemort'seyes roaming over his body once again.

"No need to be embarrassed Darling. You look good enough to eat." Voldemort purred.

Harry sneered for his measure. He was sure Severus Snape would be proud of how surely it looked.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna kill you."

Voldemort rolled his eyes, already used to his Darling's constant oath for his demise, and smiled charmingly. "Of course, Darling."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I really like reading them!**


	7. Chapter 7 Family

**A/N:** _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Review...Please?**

* * *

Love and family were the only things Harry has ever cared about. Not the fame or money he gained from his reputation, but the constant love from his friends and family. The Weasley family had practically adopted him into their lives. Harry enjoyed the laid back and the constant happiness the family seemed to exude was contagious. Even though they weren't the richest family in the kingdom, they were rich in their love.

When Harry was eight, he had met Ron Weasley while training with Sirius in the outskirts of town. Mr. Weasley and Ron had been hiking throughout the forest and happened upon Sirius showing Harry how to better aim his weapon. The two Weasleys were quite impressed with Harry's excellent skills.

Ron wanted to learn to shoot as well and Mr. Weasley had allowed him so long as a responsible adult was always nearby. Which meant Sirius or Mr. Weasley had to be around for them to practice shooting.

Ron was clumsy at first, his grip upon the large rifle awkward and everyone was constantly on edge, thinking Ron might shoot someone accidentally. After months of practice and patience, Ron managed to become a better marksman than when he first started. They had trained and trained and trained. Their goals to be Wolf Slayers on the forefront of their minds.

Sirius was completely fine and thrilled with Harry taking the Field Test, though he was worried as well but managed to hide it quite well. Unfortunately for Ron, Mrs. Wesley was not so excited and refused to budge on her decision to not allow Ron to participate in the test when he was only eleven. She wanted him to wait until he was _at least_ sixteen, but Ron was not having it. Finally she relented but he couldn't take the test until he was twelve, giving him an entire year and a half to sharpen his skills.

It was either wait for next year's test or wait until he was sixteen.

Ron chose the former.

So Harry, at eleven years old, braved the Slayer Field Test by himself but managed to pass with flying colors.

.

.

.

Harry smiled widely, green eyes shining as he grew closer towards the Burrow. It had been a few weeks since his last visit and Harry was dying to eat some of Mrs. Weasely's home cook food. He finally reached the door and eagerly knocked. It took only a few moments before the door was opened by Mr. Weasley.

"Harry!" The older man yelled in surprise. "Come in. Come in."

As soon as he entered he was engulfed by a large hug from the family patriarch. "So good to see you! Molly will be so pleased! Everyone! Harry's finally decided to visit us!"

Loud steps echoed through the house as everyone came to greet him. The family room immediately filled with the red haired family members. The twins were the first to sandwich Harry in between their towering bodies.

"Oh Harrykins! We've missed you-"

"-So much! You've missed on-"

"-all the great pranks-"

"-we've played on Ron!"

Harry smiled at the mischievous twins and Ron's scowling face. He was immediately let go, only to be engulfed in a large hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh. Harry, I'm so glad you finally decided to come! Oh look at you! You need some meat on those bones! Lunch will be ready momentarily." Mrs. Weasley gushed out quickly.

Harry only smiled indulgently as Mrs. Weasley fussed over him. It always warmed his heart how the family treated him like one of their own, especially when they were struggling as it was. Many times Harry had felt like he was a burden to the family and was always trying to give some money to help them out. He had more than enough money to last him a few lifetimes over since he gained an inheritance from his parents and Sirius plus whatever he earned from his missions.

They were often refused but Harry would insist that they take it and that it was to show how much they meant to him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would reluctantly take it but deep down, Harry knew they appreciated the gesture.

Harry was brought out of his musings as Ron slung his arm over Harry's shoulders. "Hey Mate. It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has. How's Hermione?"

"She's doing great but keeps complaining and worrying about you when you're on your own on missions. I think she's going to try and persuade Dumbledore to allow us to accompany you on your next mission." Ron chuckled.

Harry just rolled his eyes at their mutual best friend. Harry remembers when he and Ron had both met Hermione. It had been a few months after Harry had passed the Slayers Field Test and both were just on their way to buy some sweets in town. They had seen some girls bullying Hermione because she was carrying quite a bit of books and kept knocking them over when Hermione tried to pick the up again.

Harry hated bullying of any kind and immediately stepped in. The girls had sneered at him and Ron at first but when they saw Harry's rifle and the badge that indicated Harry was a Slayer, they paled and hurriedly went on their way. Hermione had been amazed at Harry's badge and kept pestering him questions about the test and his training. She went on to say how she was studying for the next test and wanted to know as much as she could to be prepared.

It was a rocky start with brown bushy haired girl but eventually, the three of them became inseparable.

"Sounds like Hermione." Harry grinned.

"Harry!" Two female voices yelled in surprise and happiness.

Harry found himself in the arms of his best friend Hermione and Ron's little sister Ginny. They gave him a look over to make sure he wasn't injured before hugging him once again.

Hermione was the first to step away, soon followed by Ginny, and placed her hands on her hips and gave Harry a stern look. "Harry James Potter. We have been worried sick about you and you hardly ever wrote to us to let everyone know that you are alright. How could we have helped if you didn't tell us you were in danger?"

Harry just rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Mione. I've just had a lot on my plate."

"Busy or not, you should write more so everyone can know how you're doing." Hermione admonished.

"Don't worry Harry. We know how stubborn you are." Ginny grinned. "You won't die without a fight, but it's nice to see you in one piece."

"Thanks Ginny."

Ginny left to bother the twins while the trio once again catch up about their lives. Harry congratulated Ron and Hermione for finally getting together while teasing them about how long it took them to figure out their feelings for each other. Ron turned as red as his hair while Hermione hid her face behind her hands. Harry smirked. This was payback for all the times they had teased him.

The trio talked about their missions and what has happened since Harry had last visited. Apparently Bill was engaged to Fleur Delacour, a fellow Slayer from the Kingdom across the channel. Harry had met her when he was fourteen and remembered when she had been kind of cold to all those around her but eventually warmed up after Harry had saved Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle from a wolf attack.

Percy had earned a job as an assistant in the Capital of the Kingdom. Apparently, Percy had been so proud he had strut around their home and public just as bad as a Malfoy. Fred and George had opened up a joke shop to the surprise of no one but Harry had known that already because he was the silent backer for their company. Harry was surprised to hear that Ginny was dating Dean Thomas. Ron didn't look too pleased but didn't say anything to Ginny because Dean was a nice guy and Ginny could take care of herself. She had a mean right hook.

A flap of wings alerted the trio to Pig coming towards Hermione with a letter attached to his leg. Hermione was quick to grab the letter and read its content as son as she opened it. Harry allowed the bird to sit on his shoulder while he affectionately rubbed its chest.

"What's it say Mione?" Ron asked after a minute of waiting.

"It's from Dumbledore. He has a mission for all three of us. He also agrees that Harry should do more missions with a group or at least a partner." Hermione pointedly looked the raven haired teen.

Harry just rolls his eyes at Hermione's look. Harry personally liked to work alone, not that he didn't want work with Ron or Hermione but doing missions alone allows him to work at his pace and do things his way. If he constantly had to work with a partner, he would have to change some habits and fighting styles to accommodate to the other. And that was just too tedious and Harry didn't want to oppose on Ron and Hermione's time to spend with each other.

There was also the problem with Voldemort.

The Wolf would no doubt become more possessive and annoying if he saw Harry with others. The man had no boundaries. Plus he didn't want rumors and misunderstandings to spread that Harry was romantically involved with a wolf. That wouldn't end well at all.

"What's the mission?" Harry asked.

"We are to hunt and find a small wolf pack that has been terrorizing a town in Hufflepuff District a few days away." Hermione stated. "We'll need to get everything ready. Clothes, medicine, extra bullets and weapons. Books, maps and food. Maybe we can borrow Mr. Weasley's tent for us to camp in the woods"

Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes at Hermione's need to have everything planned to the 'T'. They decided to play chess while Hermione made a list of everything they needed. Harry smiled even as he lost at every round of chess, just glad to be near by those who were precious to him.

* * *

 **Please Review! I love to read what everyone thought of the story!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 Have You Met Someone?

**A/N:** _Sorry for the late update, school and work are taking up most of my time, so I've had little time to write. I'll try and update soon._

 _Also, sorry that the chapter isn't very long._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Story is also on AO3, under the same username.**

* * *

Tom Riddle had always been a possessive sort, ever since he was a child. If he gained something, whether stolen or given, that object would become irrevocably his. Just the thought of someone taking what was his, would have fury boiling deep within his bones, that it was practically palpable to any and all around him. The offender who dared to steal or mess with his possessions was quickly dealt with.

Maybe it had to do with all the spoiling of gifts his parents had given him as a child because they didn't have time for their only son, too worried about their own lives. Maybe it was part of his personality long before he could even remember. But no matter how it came to be, Tom Riddle was a very possessive of what he considered _His._

Now as Lord Voldemort, what he considered his, was treated with extreme care. And anyone who dared mess with his possessions, would pay dearly for it.

He always made sure of it.

.

.

.

Harry rolled his shoulder as he waited patiently for Hermione to finish checking that they had everything they could possibly need and more for their mission. The rest of the Weasley family stood outside the Burrow, ready to see them off. Everyone had joked that he had only just arrived a few days ago and now he was already leaving for another mission, which was true of course. But Harry could never stay still in one place for very long before he would become restless. He was actually kind of excited to have a mission with his two best friends.

"Okay. Everything is ready!" Hermione proclaimed.

"Finally." Ron huffed, which earned him a smack on his arm from Hermione. Harry tried to hide his smile at the couple's antics, lest he gain Hermione's ire.

"Oh. Do be careful all of you." Mrs. Weasley fussed, smoothing down Harry's hair, fixing Ron's rumpled shirt, and patting Hermione's cheek affectionately. "Make sure you guys write to us, alright? Hermione dear, make sure Harry and Ron don't get into any trouble. Okay, Goodbye dears! Have a safe trip!"

"Bye!" The trio waved as they walked away from the Burrow.

The walk was quite peaceful with a bit of playful banter from all of them. Harry was having such a good time with his two best friends that Voldemort was pushed far back into his mind. The journey took three days from the Burrow and all were eager to get there as soon as possible. They got a letter from Dumbledore on their second day.

"Cedric Diggory is going to meet us there. He'll probably arrive sometime tomorrow morning and try to exterminate part of the wolf pack but it would be best if we could try and arrive as quickly as we can." Hermione summarized.

"Cedric's going to be there? Must be trying to get over his break-up with Cho Chang." Ron stated thoughtfully.

Harry was surprised to hear that. Cedric and Cho had been quite steady for a few years now. "They broke up? When?"

"They broke up five months ago. It was the talk between the Slayers. Apparently, Cedric was planning on proposing to Cho but she told him the day before he was going to ask that she met someone else. She was seeing the bloke behind his back for a while now." Ron said. "Poor sod was depressed, he wouldn't leave his house until a month ago."

"Ouch." Harry frowned. Poor Cedric. He didn't deserve what happened with Cho, he was such a nice guy. "I'm sure he'll find someone better."

"So... Harry," Hermione smirked, and Harry did not like it when she looked like that.

"Y-yeah?" He swallowed nervously.

"Have you met anyone special yet?" The young woman smiled almost too innocently but neither Harry nor Ron were buying it.

The question nearly made him trip over his feet but luckily, he didn't. And immediately, Voldemort popped into his mind. With his bright red eyes, devilish smirk and oh-so-handsome face- he cut that thought before it could go any further.

"Ah, no. No one." Harry smiled, hoping that his two friends would buy it. But judging by their looks at him and each other, they didn't.

He _Really_ didn't want Ron and Hermione to find out about Voldemort. In fact, Harry could already see their expressions. They would both pale drastically before they went full on worried mode. Hermione would check to make sure he hadn't been bitten or anything too devastating, while scolding him for not telling them sooner, or at least, let Dumbledore know. Ron would snarl and try to seek vengeance against Voldemort, thinking the Wolf leader had somehow blackmailed him. They'd fear for him, if anyone else found about him and Voldemort.

"Are you sure?" Hermione persisted.

Harry sighed for the nth time. Why were they so interested in his love life?

"Yes Hermione, I haven't met anyone that catches my eye."

Hermione just pursed her lips like she didn't believe a word Harry just said...which was probably true.

"Geez, 'Mione, leave Harry alone." Ron rolled his eyes. "We're not girls, we don't gossip about girly stuff like that."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Being male or female has nothing to do with it, _Ronald._ " Harry winced, she was using his full name to make a point. "I just want to know hjow Harry's life is going. There's nothing wrong about knowing about my best friend's life." She said heatedly.

Tensions were rising and Harry wasn't up for playing peacemaker between the two. He needed to end the argument before it even started.

"Everything's fine Hermione. And _IF_ I do find someone I fancy, you'll both be the first to know. Deal?" Harry smiled, wrapping an arm around his best friend, who he considered to be his sister in everything but blood.

Hermione huffed "Fine." but gave a smile. "But let's hurry to make it as far as we can until we have to make camp. I want to make it to our destination quickly. Every minute counts."

The two males just rolled their eyes but smiled at Hermione's demand, before all three laughed, never noticing narrowed and calculating red eyes watching their every move hidden within the forest.

* * *

 **Review...Please? I really want to know what you guys think of this story!**

 **Until next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 Cedric Diggory

**A/N:** _I wanted to make this chapter longer but I felt that the ending was a good place to stop. I hope you guys annoy it!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Death is part of life. Harry can't deny it, he sees all the time. During missions or normal everyday life.

As a young child who saw his parents murdered, had seen first hand their throats ripped out and then murdered the wolf responsible, death had been a part of Harry's everyday life. He's seen innocents and the guilty die gruesome or humane deaths. Some, maybe most, would say that he was not quite right in the head. And maybe those people are right, but Harry doesn't care about what they think.

Death is a part of _his life._

.

Blood is also part of his life.

He won't deny that the sticky copper substance is somewhat fascinating, in a weird theory - science kind of way. That this substance that flows through every living beings bodies keeps them sustained and _Alive._ How he thrums in excitement when he sees the red substance _bleed out_ of his victims.

How it covers every inch of Harry's hands and cloak.

After all, death and blood follow Harry everywhere he goes.

 _Bloody Red._

How fitting.

.

.

.

The trio arrived to they're destination in good time and immediately go to find the Inn where Cedric was waiting for them and the details on their mission. The small city in Hufflepuff District was known for being quite peaceful, but the trio easily noticed the tension and fear radiating from the civilians. It looked like the attacks were much worse than the trio originally thought, making them hurry to the meeting place.

Cedric was easy to spot in the small crowd in the inn. He gave a wide smile and a wave. Cedric is quite handsome with his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and soft smile. Many would have loved to have a partner like Cedric Diggory.

"Hello. Glad you guys could make it." Cedric smiles pleasantly, though a little strained. Harry thinks it's because Cedric was still hung up on Cho Chang.

"Its nice to see you again Cedric." Hermione smiles.

"Yeah Mate." Ron agrees. Harry just smiles and nods. He wasn't particularly close to Cedric but they were on friendly terms. Harry knows that Ron and Hermione had worked with Cedric more than he did, mostly because Harry liked taking on Solo missions. Though he wouldn't mind getting to know a fellow Slayer.

The four of them are quick to begin discussing strategies and what they know so far about the attacks. The wolf pack attacks just before the sun sets completely, making it harder for the civilians to see or protect themselves during the attack. Not that the civilians were weak, but they were inexperienced when it came to hunting wolves.

"I think we should each wait in every direction of the small town in order to see wolves coming." Cedric points out. "From what I've learned last night fighting and the civilians, the wolves don't attack from the same area twice in a row. Making it hard to tell where they will strike from next. They like to keep their prey on guard."

The trio nodded in understanding.

"And if any of us see them, we should shoot up the flares to let the others know." Ron suggested. "That way we can all concentrate on taking out as many as we can before they can cause too many casualties. I recommend that Hermione keep watch for any stragglers when we fight the main pack."

Two hours passed with finishing their plan of attack, making sure that every possible outcome could happen in their favor. The group of four decide to split up and do some patrolling around the small town. Harry had a feeling that Ron and Hermione were in their _'Honeymoon'_ stage of their relationship and wanted some "alone" time together. Not like they could do much but snog with only a few hours until they had to be ready and focused for their targets.

And Cedric was a really nice guy - probably too nice - Harry had a feeling that was probably one of the reasons Cho had been seeing another guy behind Cedric's back. Not that there was anything wrong with being a nice guy, but Harry knew one had to have a bit of a backbones well, otherwise everyone would just walk over you.

They talked about inconsequential things - little tidbits about themselves that weren't _too personal_ nor too distant - like favorite colors, foods, animals. Things of that nature.

The kept away from the topic of relationships and love, though occasionally commenting about Ron and Hermione and that they hoped the duo were taking their "patrol" seriously instead of just snogging.

All too soon, the group met up at the Inn to ready for their mission.

Rifles were checked to be in good condition, extra ammunition upon their persons and anything they would need to make sure that the mission was a success.

Ron went to the North, Hermione the East, Cedric the South and Harry to the West. All major points of the city with a Slayer to see a future attack. Harry crouched on top of the roof he had perched himself upon. His rifle ready and loaded. His Red cloak moved softly with the breeze, though not enough for anyone to notice him. The sun was setting, casting an orange-red tinge upon the city. It was quite beautiful.

Emerald green eyes watched every single movement despite the sun's rays making it much more difficult with its glare. So far nothing seem to be out of the ordinary except people hurrying into their homes, in hopes of being safe from the large predators. Windows and doors were shut and locked and barricade, and Harry couldn't fault them for trying to hide away while leaving the Slayers to deal with the problem. After all, they were the professional wolf killers while most of these people were not.

Just as Harry was wondering if the wolf pack was going to attack this night or in this area, he saw them. The Alpha lead the pack with loud growls and snarls, many were half transformed with their ears, tails, and sharp claws and teeth gleaming from the last rays of the sun. Harry wasted no time shooting his flare to let the others know the pack was coming from the West.

The pack wasn't large like some of the others he had seen or fought but there was a good amount that would make it difficult for him to battle alone.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Gunshots echoed, wolves dropping dead or wounded like flies. Harry makes sure to hit any major arteries, in order to dwindle their numbers. Green eyes never move from his targets, not even when Harry knows that both Cedric and Ron are nearby as well. Seeing the Slayers taking out their numbers quickly and efficiently, the Alpha howls towards the others to make a hasty retreat.

But the four Slayers know that the wolves will be back and prepared to face them.

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? Reviews make my day and give me life. So please reviews?**

 **I'll try to make the next chapter longer but no promises.**


	10. Chapter 10 Confessions?

**A/N:** _I'm still alive! And an update for all you patient readers! I hope you guys enjoy it!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.**

* * *

The first time Harry had seen a comrade had murdered by a wolf was when Harry was fifteen. He would never forget that day where his godfather Sirius was murdered while he, Sirius and Remus were on a mission. It was supposed to be an easy mission of dealing with a small group of wolves...

But it wasn't to be.

They had been completely surprised by the much larger group they had encountered. They had notable names like the Lestrange Brothers, Fenrir Greyback and Sirius' own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. She and Fenrir were the most dangerous and wild of the group.

Bellatrix's curly black hair blowing wildly, red eyes full of the Black Family Madness and moves that could rival any Slayer, made it difficult for her to be hit. While Fenrir was big and muscular and always half transformed and a large blood thirsty smile showing his sharp teeth.

The only one who could keep up with Bellatrix was Sirius, but in the end, it wasn't enough as he had become distracted when he saw Harry nearly clawed to pieces by Fenrir, even as Remus was helping and protecting their godson.

That proved to be fatal.

As he was distracted, Bellatrix used the opening to claw her hand and sharp talons straight their Sirius' chest. Her high mad cackle and loud taunts forever of _'I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!'_ echoed through his head as Harry couldn't believe that Sirius was dead.

It had been the first murder he had witnessed of a close family member since his parents' death.

.

.

.

Harry hummed softly as he polished one of his rifles, sitting in the room he shared with Ron and Cedric in the Inn. It had been two days since the last wolf attack and Harry was worried. It was too unusual for this particular pack to not attack like it was doing before, but that might be because of the multiple Slayer's present. Before they came, it was only the civilians defending themselves and that made it easier for the wolves to attack.

It was making Harry unsettled. He knew that the _human wolves_ were essentially very different from the normal animal wolf. For one any human turned wolf would keep their intelligence, a very dangerous weapon when used correctly, especially with the new abilities after turning into a wolf grants the recently turned person.

Not that he wasn't glad that the wolves weren't attacking every night, but Harry didn't want to drag this mission more than they had too.

 _Especially,_ with the high probability that Voldemort was going to show up to stalk Harry soon. And he _did not_ want to explain anything to Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately, he might have to explain sooner or later as Hermione had noticed the golden chain form the necklace Voldemort gave him and questioned him about it in front of Ron and Cedric. Harry knew that both his friends knew that he had never worn any jewelry before and wasn't much for it to begin with.

Maybe a quick patrol and walk will clear his head and the fresh air would do him good.

Harry made it to the near edge of the town when Cedric spotted him and jogged over. Now Harry doesn't dislike Cedric, but Harry just really wanted to be alone right now. But Cedric looked so hopeful to join and Harry didn't want to push the still broken hearted man away.

Curse his bleeding heart sometimes.

Thankfully, the walk was peaceful and they occasionally commented onto he weather and uneasiness of the break in attacks.

Then, it happened.

Harry nearly had a heart attack when he saw Voldemort only a few meters away, red eyes narrowed and a snarl showing sharp teeth could be seen, though mostly hidden within the forest. Green eyes gave nervous glances between Cedric, who thankfully hadn't noticed Voldemort just yet, and to the wolf who was looking _waaayy too_ muirderous at the moment. He should diffuse this right now, but he needed an excuse.

"Hey, Cedric, I'm going to check that way while you check in the other direction." Harry tried to say as causally as possible. "We'll meet back here in thirty minutes to report back our findings?"

Cedric faltered for a moment. "Oh, well, um..."

"Okay! Great!" Harry interrupts and quickly runs in the direction of Voldemort. Harry hopes Cedric doesn't follow him.

Harry reaches Voldemort in what seems like record time. Harry takes a moment to catch his breath, before glaring at his stalker. "Why are you here?! Don't you know how to leave me alone!?"

"Why were you getting cozy with that Slayer?" Voldemort growled out, red eyes nearly glowing in jealously. "You belong to me remember? And I. DON'T. SHARE."

Harry gapes before getting angry. "What?! I _AM Not_ a possession or _thing_ you can keep all for yourself!"

This obviously angers Voldemort because Harry finds himself slammed against a tree, the air knocked out of him. It takes a few breaths before he is breathing relatively normal. Green eyes glare into ruby red and it is a battle of wills with neither willing to back down.

Voldemort yanks the necklace from under Harry's white button up and shaves it in Harry's face. "Do you see this necklace Harry? It marks you as mine. An agreement that you accepted my courtship, knowingly or not, and I am extremely possessive. You were mine ever since I first saw all you all those years ago when you just eleven and taking your Slayer's Exam. I won't allow for any other suitors to take you away from me!" Voldemort growls. "Anne that Slayer was getting much too close to you than what was acceptable."

Harry is staring at Voldemort in shock. Information of being courted, that Voldemort had met him when he was eleven and his indirect but not quite love confession were jumbled around in his overloaded mind for a moment, until another thought came to mind.

"You think Cedric is interested in me?! He's just getting over a heartbreak! I'm just being a friend!" Harry rolls his eyes. "And I can't believe your jealous!" Harry smirks at this thought. Such a human emotion for a man who was _The Alpha_ among all the others.

Voldemort narrows his eyes slightly before relaxing and smiling mischievously. "I don't share what's mine, Darling. That man thinks he can beat me as a suitor for you? I possible." The wolf purrs and it send's a shiver down Harry's spine and a light blush upon his cheeks. " You deserve the best, Darling. And I am the best."

Harry smiles amusedly at the arrogant tone Voldemort was sporting, though it didn't last long as Voldemort pressed his lips against Harry's roughly. Harry was completely taken by surprised before he registered that he was being kissed by Voldemort. The kiss was dominate, possessive, full of jealously and it was like Voldemort was physically staking a claim upon Harry. He wanted to push the wolf away but his mind and hands seemed to have a different idea as they grabbed Voldemort's shoulders to bring him even closer.

Harry couldn't help the moans that escaped him and he was embarrassed as he didn't know he could make sounds like that, but it seemed that Voldemort really enjoyed them.

Then the logical part of his mind returned and Harry pushed the wolf away. Panting hard, face flushed, Harry couldn't belive that he had let Voldemort kiss him. And he liked it! Like really, really liked it.

A large hand caressed Harry's face and a deep blush creeper upon his face. Harry nearly stopped breathing from the smothering look Voldemort was giving him. It gave him butterflies, making Harry suddenly shy and self-conscious.

The moment was broken when Harry and Voldemort heard Cedric call and approach their spot.

Voldemort's good mood evaporated and he looked annoyed at being interrupted.

"You need to leave! Like right now!" Harry hissed and pushed the wolf away from him. "Hurry! I'll distract Cedric."

Before Harry turned to leave, Voldemort stole a quick kiss and winked.

Harry flushed and glared. "I'm still going to kill you."

The familiar saying making Voldemort smile fondly and saying, "Of course, Darling." before leaving deeper into the woods.

Harry met with Cedric who was worried when Harry didn't meet up in the allotted time and decided to search for him. Harry tried to concentrate on what Cedric was saying but all he could feel was the tingling of his lips, lightly touching them with his fingers.

Why was his heart beating so fast? He couldn't be falling for Voldemort, could he?

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you guys think! I love to read any reviews I get.**

 **So please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! PLEASE READ!**_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

After leaving Little Hangleton, Voldemort set to make himself so feared and awed that no one would dare speak his name out of fear. It wasn't easy, especially since he had been a newly turned wolf when he began to recruit followers. Many of the older and more experienced Alpha leaders would laugh and scoff at him, calling him degrading names like _Puppy_ until Voldemort showed them that he wasn't to be messed with.

It took time and effort but Voldemort was nothing if determined to prove that he was above everyone, man and wolf.

He had to kill a few leaders and pack mates until he guaranteed his rule. There were always a few stragglers who refused to bow out of defiance or because they tried to deny their new existence as a wolf and no longer the human being they once were. The latter were always the most pathetic in his eyes. Denying their instincts as an apex predator, to try and live as peacefully as they could with their human families until it would finally drive them mad.

Voldemort had no use for the weak.

 _'There is no good nor evil, only power and those to weak to seek it.'_

How he lived by those words.

Essentially, every single wolf, old and newly turned knew that he was the undisputed Alpha.

.

.

.

Voldemort stalked through the trees like a true predator, occasionally stopping to listen and smell his surroundings. He was a wolf on a mission. Voldemort knew why his Darling had been sent here, to this little town that most would think about in brief passing.

Harry, as one of the best Slayers around, had been sent to take care of a wolf pack that has been terrorizing the poor town his Darling was currently staying in.

Normally, Voldemort would never interfere in business between the wolves and Slayer's, but when it involved his beloved, Voldemort would be there to make sure that what he deemed precious would stay safe. In addition, he needed to have a little chat with the packs' leader before nightfall. If he could get rid of the problem himself, Harry would see that he would always be there to take care of him.

A show of strength that would have his Darling gazing upon him in awe.

And if the mission finished faster, it would allow Harry to not have to be in another's company, like that Cedric, any longer, making it all the better for Voldemort.

Just thinking about the blonde haired man who was getting much too comfortable with his Darling, made his blood boil and a snarl show upon his handsome face. If that insignificant little bug tried anything, Voldemort would gladly shred him into pieces. His Darling may nott see it but Cedric was interested in _his_ Harry romantically. Not that he couldn't really blame the blonde Slayer, his Darling was quite the beautiful specimen, but even then, Voldemort would have to find a way to make sure that no one, Man or Wolf, got any ideas to try and take what was his.

Voldemort's thoughts were immediately pushed aside when he smelt the wolf pack only a few meters away. He knew they would scent him as well but they wouldn't dare attack him.

Soon Voldemort stood in front of the pack of wolves who were quick to jump to their defense before immediately relaxing when they saw that it was him. His red eyes glanced at each and every one of them, memorizing their scent and their features. There were about twenty of them and he knew there had been more but the Slayers manger to kill off a few of them in the last attack. Nothing less than what he would expect from The Bloody Red.

"My Lord!" The pack leader moves forward to give a low bow, with his pack soon following after. The leader rose but kept his eyes lowered in submission to the powerful Alpha in front of him. "Is there anything we can assist you with?"

Voldemort tilts his head in contemplation. A few ideas ran through his head that had merit. He inwardly watched with smug satisfaction as the pack seem to shrink lower on themselves and shiver in fear as a wide cruel smile made its way upon his face.

A brilliant idea had formed. It was perfect.

"Yes." Voldemort purred dangerously. "I have an important mission for all of you. Failure will forfeit you life. Understtod?"

"Yes, My Lord." They mumured.

.

.

All day, the uneasy feeling churning in his gut made Harry nervous. Whenever this feeling popped up, something bad or tragic always happened to or around him. The last time Harry had this feeling, it had been when he watched Sirius murdered right in front him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asked.

Harry's jaw tensed just ever so slightly, before putting the fakest smile he could make and turning to Cedric who stood behind him.

"Oh. Hello Cedric? Weren't you patrolling the town?" Harry asked and doing his best to hide his annoyance.

He just wanted some time for himself! Neither Ron nor Hermione would leave him alone for long and when they finally managed to let him be, Cedric always kept filling in. Sometimes Harry would be able to get away with not spending time with Cedric, but not as often as he would've liked.

In addition, Hermione and Ron were always trying to leave him alone with the older Slayer when they would _"Suddenly Remembered"_ an errand they had to run. It was frustrating.

He hoped Hermione wasn't trying to set him up with Cedric. There was nothing wrong with Cedric, per se, but Harry wasn't interested in Cedric like that. Harry could admit to himself that if he had met Cedric first, maybe they could have tried to make a relationship work. But it would never be now and he had to let Cedric know.

Cedric smiled warmly and Harry secretly hoped Voldemort wasn't anywhere nearby because he didn't need to have any more stress added to him.

"I just finished and Ron took up his turn."

"I see." Harry answered.

An awkward silence follows soon after.

"Well, bye." Harry immediately says after a minute of awkwardness. Harry planned on patrolling further into the forest, hoping to track down the wolf packs' base. That would definitely make it easier to take them down and plan their next moves.

"Wait!" Cedric exclaims, quickly grabbing Harry's smaller hand in his own larger one. Harry can't help but compare Voldemort's hand to Cedric's. It is a vast difference in that Cedric's grip is almost insultingly _too gentle,_ as if he makes one wrong move and Harry would shatter into a million pieces. While Voldemort's grip was firm and gentle but also completely possessive, never daring to let Harry out of his hold, something that Harry secretly enjoyed.

Emerald green eyes looked into sky blue ad Harry suddenly felt claustrophobic and on guard. Cedric was giving him an intense look, one that was familiar but not at the same time. It was a look that he had seen many times upon Voldemort's face. Cedric moved closer and Harry stepped back. The process continued until Harry's back was trapped against a tree.

"Cedric. What are you doing?" Harry narrowed his eyes. One of his hands may be trapped but that didn't mean he was defenseless. He's taken on opponents much bigger and stronger than Cedric.

One of the older Slayer's hands gently cups his cheek, and Harry growls in warning. He's never liked being touched, even by Ron and Hermione and here Cedric was touching his face without even asking for permission.

"Get your hand off me."

Cedric continued to gaze intensely at Harry, making the younger quickly lose his patience.

"Cedric."

The harsh sound of the blonde's name has Cedric refocusing back into reality. "Harry." Cedric says softly.

Harry decided he needed to end whatever this was before it could even form.

"Look Cedric, you're a nice bloke. Almost too nice." Harry began. "And maybe if we had met before this mission, there was a chance that you and I could have had something, but not anymore. Ron and Hermione are great friends, the best, but them trying to set us up was a disaster."

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

Cedric looked so heartbroken and it made Harry wonder if Cedric was remembering that moment Cho broke up with him.

Harry looked away briefly. "Yes." He states firmly. "There is."

Cedric gives a sad smile before leaning in closer. Harry watched warily. "What are you doing Cedric?"

"I'm sorry. Please just once." He whispered as he moved closer.

Harry startles at the request. "What?! Once what?!"

He gets the answer when lips meet his own gently. How Harry hates it. This kiss is nothing like Voldemort's demanding and passionate kiss. This too gentle, _considerate._ Harry wanted to feel passion and he _knows_ he will never get that with anyone but Voldemort. Harry quickly pushes Cedric away before the kiss lasts too long.

Emerald green eyes are firm and Cedric knows that Harry will never see him as nothing more than a comrade. He gives a small smile to the teen and moves away to a respective space. Before Harry suggest they part ways, the multiple howls of a wolf pack are close. Soon the two of them are surrounded all around.

Harry rolls his eyes as Cedric tries to be noble and stand in front of Harry. He was capable of taking care of himself, thank you very much.

Moving to the side, weapons aimed snd ready, Harry freeezes in place. Instead of the thel pack leader in front of them, Voldemort is in the pack leader's place.

His face full of hatred, jealousy and fury, though not aimed at Harry. No, that look is aimed towards Cedric.

"Voldemort." Harry murmurs, but it is loud enough for everyone to hear. Cedric sucks in a breath when he realizes who they are both facing, while Voldemort smiles darkly, sending chills down everyone's spines.

"Hello, Darling. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He says mockingly.

Harry knows that Voldemort had seen Cedric kiss him.

And nothing good is going to come out of this meeting.

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Please leave a review! They make me happy!**

 **QUESTION!**

 **How many of you guys want there to be or don't mind Mpreg?**

 **I already know how the entire story is going to play out but I was just curious because I have a few ideas with the Mpreg concept. I'll be asking this question on Archive of Our Own, as well.**

 **Voting is YES or NO for Mpreg. Majority rules, you can only vote once, and voting will stay open until the very last chapter. Just leave your vote in a review or PM me your answer.**

 **I'll be combining all the votes from AO3 and Fanfiction. :) Please let me know what you guys think.**


	12. Author's Note, Please Read

So thank you all for this who voted so far, but I have something to say. I realized my mistake that I wasn't entirely clear about the Mpreg thing.

The story will continue to go as _**Originally Planned.**_ The Mpreg idea was to see if I should use the concept for the **LAST CHAPTER.**

I plan for this story to be no more than 30 chapters max.

If the Mpreg idea is a Yes, (which so far it is), Harry _**isn't**_ going to get pregnant in like five chapters or anything. I just wanted to make that clear.

Because of my mistake, I wiil allow anyone to change their vote if they so wish. If you do change your vote, then that is the final vote for you.

Voting will still be open **UNTIL** the last chapter.

Thank you. :)

P.S. Can I just say that this story has never ever ever had so many of you comment for one chapter! It literally blew me away and made me super duper happy! So thank all of you fir that!


	13. Chapter 13 Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

Harry had first heard of Voldemort when he was ten years old and living with Sirius. It had been a normal day when Sirius came back from a small raid and young Harry had heard his godfather grumble and complain to Remus all about the wolf raids that had been happening, along with rumors of a new Alpha leader named Lord Voldemort, leading them all.

For as long as Harry could remember, he knew about wolf attacks happening for a very long time, but they weren't as organized as they were now becoming.

Though only recently, rumors of a new strong Alpha, one that seemed to succeed the former Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, had become more pronounced over the years. And in Harry's mind, if he was going to be a Slayer like his Godfather and honorary Uncle Remus, he figured he needed to know as much as he could about this new Alpha.

Being the ever curious child, Harry had asked about Voldemort.

At first, both Remus snd Sirius didn't want to tell him anything, and for a while they didn't. But Harry was determined to learn more about Voldemort, especially since the Slayer Field Test was approaching fast. Harry didn't want to be caught off guard, if he could help it.

Harry would manage to hear little snippets here and there from his guardians or the occasional gossip from someone from their small town. More often than not, people would pale and whisper conspiratorially about the latest news from the wolf attacks, thus making it difficult to learn any truths about Harry's new interest.

It wasn't until after he passed his Slayer Field Test, did Harry learn that the nickname _The Bloody Red_ was bestowed upon him by Voldemort.

It made him even more curious to know more this Alpha leader.

.

.

.

It felt like time slowed, almost bcoming dreamlike, in that it was quickly becoming a nightmare. Harry was seriously torn on what to do.

On one hand, he _really needed_ to calm Voldemort down and on the other hand, he needed to keep Voldemort from slaughtering Cedric. Both involved dealing with Voldemort on a more personal level. A level he didn't want to share in front of Cedric and the other wolves. But the two Slayers were surrounded and even if Harry knew he wasn't attracted to Cedric, the older male didn't need to die because of a misunderstanding.

Cedric just chose the wrong person to mend his broken heart. Now Voldemort was going to gone on a killing rage if he didn't smooth down some ruffled fur.

Why couldn't he have a semi-normal life?

Harry was brought out of his inner thoughts when Voldemort stepped closer, red eyes never leaving Harry's own until Cedric once again blocked his view. A low growl made Cedric even more defensive and protective of Harry.

Which he did not need, thank you very much.

"Step away Slayer." Voldemort growled dangerously. "And I may be merciful to you."

"No." Cedric responded. His single rifle was poised and ready.

"Cedric." Harry's firm voice bringing everyone's attention to him. "I can take care of myself."

He was sixteen and wasn't some damsel in distress. He's survived both his parents' and godfather's murders along with every mission he had ever been sent on. He knew danger. Harry practically lived it every single day. Cedric should know this. Their lifestyles were anything but normal nor peaceful, but because he was younger, everyone automatically thought that he needed to be sheltered from the world.

Harry stepped away from Cedric and leisurely walked towards Voldemort. He stopped about two feet away from the Alpha leader. The wolf's red eyes never left Harry's form and he had to force himself to not shiver from Voldemort's intense gaze. He was going to try and compromise with Voldemort.

Red clashed into green, until Voldemort broke it by pulling the younger males body into his arms.

Harry barely registered Cedrics panicked "Harry!" before the warmth from Voldemort's arms and the wolf's possesive growl towards Cedric distracted him. He knew Cedric would have questions. Question that would lead Cedric to learn of dangerous information. If Cedric went and told the elders of how _cozy_ he was being with a wolf, who was also Voldemort for that matter, he wouldn't be able to do anything except be on the run for the rest of his life.

But he would cross that bridge when it came. Right now, Harry needed to keep this confrontation from becoming a mini battle.

"I'm here." Harry whispered soothingly.

"I should kill him for that stunt he pulled." Voldemort snarled. Just thinking about what he witnessed made the Alpha's blood boil and bloodlust rise to indescribable heights. _No one touched what was his._

"Don't kill him, please." Harry whispered. "I was just someone he thought he could try and mend his broken heart with. And it didn't help that my friends were trying to set us up. They don't know about you. Please, just go. We can talk more later."

"Harry. What is going on?" Cedric asked, his hands tightening around his rifle, making his knuckles turn white.

Harry tried to leave Voldemort's grasp, but the wolf was not having it. Instead, Harry figured he would turn to face Cedric, which, fortunately, Voldemort allowed him to do. Harry bet they made a sight. Him, The Bloody Red, one of the best Slayers, in the arms of the Alpha Leader, Lord Voldemort. He could already imagine many people having looks full of hatred, disgust, fear and most importantly, his closet friends and family on the verge of having heart attacks.

Cedric's wide blue eyes met his own before moving towards Voldemort then back to him. "What's going on Harry? " The fear and anger almost palpable from the blonde Slayer.

Everyone stayed silent, curious to know what his answer would be.

Harry looked to the side as if he sees something only he can. "I'm not joining forces with the wolves," he began. "I still hate them and what they do to innocent people."

Only the sounds from the forest can be heard, no one daring to breathe any louder than a whisper unless they want to miss every word that will come from The Bloody Red's mouth.

"When you asked if there was someone in my life already, I wasn't lying." Harry stated, gazing deeply into blue eyes. "It wasn't planned, at least on my part, but I'm being courted by Voldemort. I know what society's and the Slayer's thoughts and rules are about people who fall in love with wolves. And strangely," Harry said with a small smile. "I don't really care as much about it. But I plead with you to please keep this to yourself."

Silence followed and Harry worried that Cedric would refuse and Voldemort would take that as a declaration and rid themselves of an unnecessary problem. Harry hoped that Cedric would keep quiet because he still had the rest of his life to live and didn't need to die for something like this.

But when Harry saw resolved blue eyes, he briefly closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry Harry but I won't keep silent about this." Cedric declared firmly. "You know the rules of our society. You, Harry Potter, one of the most looked upon Wolf Slayer's, who had been raised on a pedestal for your talent, have fallen. Right now, everyone still adores you, but only because they don't know. Once I tell them, they will see how far you have fallen. Do you want to risk your entire future and life for some wolf?" He asked incredulously.

"No. I don't want anyone to know." Harry smiled wistfully. "I'm being completely selfish. I want to continue to eradicate every single wolf but I don't want anything to change. So Bold sort's courting me. It doesn't mean I'll end up marrying him. Who knows, maybe in a few weeks, Voldemort and I wouldn't be able to stand each other." Harry shrugged.

Voldemort's arms tightened briefly before he whispered softly, "Don't count on it Darling. You'll be stuck with me until our dying breaths. There is no escaping me."

Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes. What an arrogant bastard.

"Why? Why him!? You could have been with me!" Cedric suddenly yelled. His blue eyes were suspiciously wet and Harry felt his heart break for the older teen in front of him. "Why am I not good enough!? Why couldn't you love me!?"

"Cedric? Is this about Cho?" Harry asked confused and wary. He honestly didn't expect Cedric to start yelling and mixing this and the incident with Cho, together.

Cedric didn't deem Harry an answer, instead he began to fire at the Harry and Voldemort. Fortunately, the wolf was quick to throw himself and his Darling away form the line of fire, though the wolf behind them was not so lucky. Harry tried to get out of Voldemort's grasp in order to help Cedric, but the hold tightened even more as Voldemort moved them away from the fight.

"Let me go! I need to help Cedric!" Harry yelled.

"No. I will not let you go to help that Slayer. He wants a fight, well he got one." Voldemort growled, furious that the blonde Slayer had tried to injure his Darling.

"He's not in his right mind!" Harry persisted. "He had just recently broken up with his long time girlfriend Cho! She was cheating on him with another man! Please! Let me help him!"

Voldemort resisted the pleading emerald green eyes and just continued to hold his Darling close, stopping the futile attempts of escape from the teen in his arms. The Alpha watched as the pack began to wear down the other Slayer. The blonde had wounds upon his arms, chest, legs and a small scratch upon his cheek. Voldemort would strike when the other was completely weakened.

Completely focused on the battle, Voldemort was taken by complete surprise when Harry suddenly dug his boot heel into his foot then harshly elbowing his gut. The brief lax of his grip allowed Harry to escape and runs towards the other Slayer. Voldemort cursed.

Harry ran towards Cedric in hopes that he could calm him down. He could already tell that Voldemort was following him and quickly catching up.

"Cedric! Stop! Please!" Harry pleaded.

Blue eyes found emerald green and Harry thought Cedric would cease his fighting. What Harry didn't expect was for the other to aim his weapon at him. He could have easily dodged it, if it wasn't for the multiple wolves that made it a little difficult to navigate through. Harry managed to just barely dodge the shots aimed at himself, using nearby wolves as shields.

"Stop Cedric! Please!"

Time seemed to slow as Harry prepared to dodge another shot when a painful scream erupted from Cedric. Harry watched horrified as Voldemort had thrust his clawed hand straight through Cedric's abdomen. Flashbacks of Sirius' murder and how his godfather had a clawed hand sticking out of his body began to overlap with the scene in front of him as Cedric fell to the ground bleeding heavily.

Harry shook his head in denial. No. No. No.

"CEDRIC!" he screamed.

* * *

 **Dun. Dun. Duuuun. To be continued.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the long chapter. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, but updates will be whenever I have free time from work and college.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading everyone's thoughts on my story(ies).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't Own anything!**

 **Also posted on AO3.**

* * *

Anger, pain and sadness.

Those were the three emotions that had been running through Harry, the day Sirius was murdered. Hot, boiling anger had coursed through his veins as he did his best to shoot Bellatrix. Her mad cackles and taunting egged him on, even as Remus tried to calm Harry down while simultaneously fighting off the rest of the wolf pack.

Harry never did manage to kill her, only a small graze on her arm from a bullet.

"Aww, Itty bitty baby Potter. Did you love him?" Bellatrix cooed at him as she expertly dodged his every shot.

Harry would have kept going if it wasn't for the scream of pain from Remus that had him stop dead in his tracks. He forgot all about Bellatrix, too worried and scared that he may lose his other family member in the same day. What he saw still haunted him to this very day.

Fenrir Greyback's sharp teeth had lodged themselves into Remus' left shoulder.

It takes only a few seconds for the bite to become infected and the person bitten begins their transformation from human to wolf. Remus had fallen to the ground clutching his shoulder, his breathing ragged and pained. Bellatrix had cackled madly while Fenrir grinned cruelly, as they watched Remus in pain, before vanishing deep into the woods.

Guilt.

Another emotion Harry had felt that day.

The guilt of Sirius' death along with Remus' newly turned status, weighed heavily on his conscious. If only he was stronger. If only he hadn't been distracted, then Sirius wouldn't of had to cover for him thus paying for Harry's mistake with his life. If only he hadn't let blind rage take over then Remus wouldn't have suffered a wolf bite.

If only...

If only..

If, If, If...

.

.

.

"CEDRIC!"

Emerald green eyes widened in fear and shock and horror, and Harry couldn't stop the horrible memories of a similar death of his beloved godfather filling his mind. It couldn't happen again. It just couldn't. Cedric was going to die now because he didn't make his relationship with the other Slayer clear before. He should have told him before that there was someone else, instead of Cedric finding out the way he did about Voldemort.

And now it was too late.

His vision became blurry but he wouldn't let any tears fall. Not now.

Harry watched as Voldemort pulled his clawed hand harshly out of Cedric's dying body, making Cedric gurgle in pain, staining his mouth red with blood. Harry whimpered at the sight.

"Why?" He croaked. "Why?"

If only he had done something sooner!

Why wasn't he stronger?!

Voldemort just gazed at him neutrally and Harry had never wanted to hurt someone as bad as he did when his godfather was killed right in front of him.

The silence seemed to stretch too long. Blood rushed in his ears and he couldn't stop staring at sky blue eyes that were slowly losing their light. Worst of all, there was no hate or disgust within those eyes that continued to hold his own.

"Ha...ha...ry.." Cedric gurgled.

Harry crawled towards Cedric's body, completely ignoring Voldemort's growl and glare.

"Shh. Cedric. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Harry whispered desperately.

Cedric blinked slowly as if it pained him to do it. Why weren't those feelings there when they had been present only a few moments before. Why weren't they there? He deserved it. Those blue eyes should be showing hate and disgust at him.

However, there was only acceptance in Cedric's eyes. Acceptance of his death.

It felt like hours before Cedric became nothing but a still warm corpse as the light finally left his eyes.

"Why did you kill him?" Harry asked Voldemort numbly, eyes glassy and wet but he refused to let the tears fall. He couldn't show any weakness, especially now, as Harry was on the verge of breaking.

Harry felt like broken glass, one tiny little push and he would shatter into a million pieces.

And it all depended on Voldemort's answer.

The moments stretched far too long. The woods were much to quiet, not even the chirps from birds could be heard.

Why wasn't Voldemort answering him?!

He had asked - practically begged - Voldemort not to kill Cedric! The wolf was always saying how he would do anything for Harry, but when it really mattered Voldemort couldn't keep his word. Why did he ever think Voldemort was different? He was still a wolf and a cunning and manipulative Alpha and Harry should have known that he couldn't trust for Voldemort to keep his word.

Humans and wolves could never mix.

"Answer me!" Harry yelled when Voldemort still did not answer him.

Harry watched as Voldemort signaled the other wolves to disappear from his sight. They quickly followed the order and when Voldemort deemed them to be alone - minus the cooling corpse - did he move closer to Harry and crouched down so they were nearly eye level.

A bloody clawed hand came and cupped Harry's cheek and he couldn't help but flinch violently. Voldemort frowned and reluctantly removed his hand but continued to keep close contact with Harry.

"He was a threat." the wolf stated calmly.

"What?" Harry asked dumbly, before glaring at the wolf in front of him. "He wasn't a threat! I was telling him I wasn't interested until you decided to bloody show up!"

Voldemort's patience seemed to thin very quickly from Harry's outburst because red eyes flashed and an ugly sneer appeared. "He was a threat to your safety and especially to _US._ He would have told you're elders about you consorting with a wolf. And not just any wolf but me - Lord Voldemort. You would have been condemned to death faster than you could blink. He was a threat. And I wasn't going to risk it."

Harry didn't want to admit it but Voldemort was right. He knew the laws for anyone known to consort with a wolf, it constantly weighed on his mind.

But Cedric didn't have to die!

"I don't care!" Harry yelled, tears spilling over, punching Voldemort's chest with his clenched fists.

"He didn't need to die! He didn't need to die." Harry screamed.

Voldemort firmly embraced Harry within his arms and ran his non-bloodied hand through soft black locks. The wolf let Harry spill his tears over his fallen comrade. However, Voldemort didn't regret killing the other Slayer. He would do anything to protect their relationship, even against Harry's comrades and family. Harry was _His_ and he wasn't going to risk anything that could destroy what they had.

Voldemort held Harry closer to him, the fear and anger at the thought of finding Harry hurt or dead because of their relationship always weighed heavily on his mind. He was possessive of what he considered his and he would do anything to keep his Darling safe.

Finally, Harry's tears ceased and only dry tear tracks, red eyes showed on his face and dry sobs were the only things heard in the forest. Voldemort gently placed his hands on Harry's face, wiping the dry tear tracks from his cheeks with his bloody hand smearing the partially dry blood on Harry's face. The wolf smiled softly and he couldn't help but think Harry still looked attractive with his tearful face.

"Better?" Voldemort asked softly.

Unfortunately, it seemed Harry had not yet forgiven him because his hands were slapped away and the teen moved quickly away before wiping away the evidence of tears and blood.

The teen managed to compose himself within minutes and now that he had gotten some of his grief off his shoulders, Harry knew that Hermione and Ron would have to be told along with the Slayer's Guild about Cedric's death. The 'how' part was going to be a little difficult because essentially, he was part - a huge part - of the reason for Cedric's death. He may have not pulled the trigger or gotten blood on his hands by Harry still felt like he murdered Cedric.

"I have to go back to the village and let everyone know about Cedric's death." Harry said coldly. "His parents would want to have his body back so they could give him a proper burial."

Voldemort frowned at Harry's cold tone. It had been a while since Harry had spoken to him so distantly and coldly.

After a moment of silence, Voldemort informed, "The wolf pack will no longer terrorize the village. I made sure they would follow my explicit instructions on the matter. And for what you will tell your comrades, tell them that the wolf pack ambushed you and unfortunately, Cedric took a hit for you."

Voldemort liked to think of it as a symbol of his power over the wolves and a small offering to appease Harry.

Harry nodded tersely. "Very well. Goodbye."

Voldemort knew that if he didn't do anything, their relationship would suffer. He stepped closer but a gun was aimed at his heart.

"Don't come any closer." Harry commanded, green eyes frozen and ablaze simultaneously. "Just leave me alone."

Voldemort's frown never left his face but even he knew when to retreat and come back another day. As much as he wanted to hold and comfort his Darling, Harry was not above shooting him. Probably for his newly fallen comrade and all the other countless Slayers he had murdered with his own hands.

The wolf didn't say anything but kept his red eyes locked into green until neither could see each through the tree and shrubbery and shadows.

Harry sighed before bracing himself for the events to come.

* * *

 **So I have finally updated this. Seriously I was having the hardest time with this chapter. But I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Also I'm scrapping the Mpreg idea. The story I still going as planned in case any of you were wondering or worried.**

 **Please Leave Reviews!**


End file.
